


「白迹」溢光

by Tannhauser



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tannhauser/pseuds/Tannhauser
Summary: R18纯肉 景性转教师藏×校园少女偶像景
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Shiraishi Kuranosuke
Kudos: 2





	「白迹」溢光

  
迹部景吾觉得她的大脑简直是一片混乱。

她现在双手撑着墙，指尖触及的是冰凉的瓷砖，刚刚在舞台上还穿戴齐整的繁复华丽的打歌服现在被从肩部拉下去了一大半，正是她们这个年龄应该穿戴的浅粉色的纯棉蕾丝胸罩也被脱了下来随手挂在了一旁的置物架上，露出了圆润挺翘的双乳，随着身后那人的顶撞而在空气中一下一下地抖动着。

白石藏之介一手揽着她的腰，一手将迹部景吾身上随着他们的动作而又落了下来的短裙裙摆重新卷回到了她的腰间，使得那些柔滑的布料彻底丧失了遮掩的作用，露出了被卷成条褪到了大腿处的粉色纯棉内裤，而白皙的臀肉更是被揉捏得发红，像一颗圆润的水蜜桃，一下一下地夹着在股间进出的粗长的性器，显得这幅场景色淫靡得不行。

“呜……”

少女唇边刚刚溢出的一声轻飘飘的呻吟马上被强行伸入了她齿间的两根手指打断，修长而有力的指尖不停地夹着她柔软湿润的舌头轻扯，这下迹部景吾只能仰着头张着嘴，含混不清地发出些细碎的喉音，用舌肉做些无力的抵抗，却像是主动地舔舐着那两根不讲道理的入侵者。

“小景可千万不要叫出声哦，不然被其他同学发现当今正红的少女偶像正在厕所里做这种事情，那怕不是——”

白石藏之介没有说完，便从身后搂着迹部景吾，低下头咬着她的耳尖就开始轻轻啃舔，同时还不停地向着耳廓吹气，愣是把那只可爱的耳朵都折磨成了浅淡的粉色，连带着下身吮吸着他性器的湿淋淋的小穴都夹得紧了一紧。

“啊、啊嗯……白石你不要太过——呜呜……”

迹部景吾就算到现在还想着在嘴上挣些口头便宜，白石藏之介从后面低下眼看着她现在的这副模样——嘴里还含着他的手指，柔软的舌尖被不停地搅弄抽插，来不及吞咽下的涎水沿着唇角滑到了精致的下颚骨上，柔软的金发松松地垂落在肩上，有的发丝向前滑落，蹭到了酥胸，扫过了硬硬的乳粒。

“哪有你这样的……唔……老师！”

迹部景吾略带抱怨地微微侧过了脸，那双蓝色的眼睛现在更像是情欲泛滥的大海。白石藏之介忍不住抽出了手指，然后捏着她的下巴，把自己的双唇贴了上去，用舌头去逗弄着她的舌尖。迹部景吾乖顺地跟着他的动作张开了嘴，然后下一瞬就被体内顶到了更深处的性器操弄的低叫出声。

“当初难道不是迹部同学在办公室里先勾引的我吗？”

白石藏之介直到自己亲够了她才放过了那双被蹂躏得红肿的唇瓣，少女刚被松开就忍不住靠着他大口大口地喘息，然后又被缓慢而有力的顶撞推得整个上半身都贴到了冷冰冰的墙壁上。白石索性捏着她的细腰，就着性器插进小穴里的姿势，拉着她的大腿把半脱不脱的内裤彻底扒掉，然后让她的整个人转成了面对着自己的姿势。

“唔……不，不……”

迹部景吾瞬间就害羞得眼神都开始乱飘，她死死地攥着白石藏之介身上的衬衫，咬着自己的嘴唇，耳尖红得几乎可以滴血。白石低着头看见她白皙鼓涨的胸脯，随着自己的顶弄每次都能荡出一小圈乳波，心下觉得实在是淫荡又可爱，便一手绕过了她的腰，拉得她更贴近自己，另一只手直接覆过了乳肉揉捏，用指尖拉扯玩弄着她那颗挺立如珍珠的艳红的乳头。

“呜……嗯、不要……”

白石藏之介看着那双失去了焦点的眼睛吻着她的唇，下身的性器被少女小穴里温润粘腻的媚肉一下一下地吮吸按摩着，惹得他每一次挺腰撞进去破开嫩肉的时候都比上一次要更加用力。迹部一条腿搭在白石的臂弯，这个姿势迫使着她下身的春光一览无余，白石藏之介一边挺腰，一边看着迹部景吾深陷情欲的模样，蓝眼睛带着水汽，微卷的金发更衬得她整个人像是个漂亮的性爱玩偶。

“啊啊，小景真的是高中生吗，这副身体可真是淫荡啊。”

看着那双漂亮又委屈的蓝眼睛，白石便无可避免地想到了刚刚迹部景吾站在台上光芒四射的模样，被束起来的金发的发尾会随着她跳舞的动作在背后甩来甩去，短裙的裙边也会不停地上下翻飞。可是现在，整个校园都为之瞩目的那个人，却趴伏在自己的怀里，袒露着双乳，下身的花穴被不停抽动的性器折磨得越发湿润，有些随着嫩肉被带出来的淫水甚至已经漫出了穴口，滴落在了地上。

少女撒娇一般的低声呜咽在听到了零零碎碎的跨进厕所的脚步声之后戛然而止。白石藏之介心下了然，便抱着她的腰，俯下身堵住了她的双唇，将她抵在墙上一下一下缓慢而用力的抽插。“哎呀哎呀，听起来是小景的同伴呢。”白石一边亲她一边压着声音悄声说，他能感觉到少女湿漉漉的花穴夹得更紧了，迹部倚在他怀里，那双蓝眼睛看着他的眼神似乎都已经带上了些哀求的意味。

“景吾是不是回家了？刚刚安可舞台之后就再没有见到她了呢。”

“对啊，我还想问问她周末有没有空去逛街呢。”

“可不是嘛，小景最近好忙啊，好像说是要找白石老师有些事？”

少女们一边叽叽喳喳地交谈着一边拉开了几个隔间的门，其中的一个听着声音仿佛恰好就在他们俩的隔壁，迹部景吾一时间吓得连呼吸都滞住了，只能紧紧地抱着白石的脖颈，抬头接受着他的亲吻，然后用水蒙蒙的眼睛哀求着他不要乱动。

白石藏之介忍不住弯了弯唇角。

紧接着他便故意加大了性器插入的力度，龟头这次直直地就撞上了宫口，迹部景吾几乎要被灭顶的快感冲上了高潮，她忍不住一口咬上了白石的肩头，愣生生的压下了喉咙里的尖叫，本来因为刺激就绞得更紧的小穴这下连深处的媚肉都有些抽搐。

白石藏之介也被快感折磨得差点失了理智，他将迹部景吾死死地按进了自己怀里，接着性器便更用力地向深处研磨。

“好羡慕小景啊，我也想让白石老师给我单独补课。”

“白石老师真的好帅！每次上化学课的时候我都会偷偷看他好久……”

其他的少女们很快就站在了梳妆镜前拧开了水龙头洗手或者是整理仪容，她们嘻嘻哈哈地互相调笑着，等厕所的那面磨砂玻璃门板被重新撞进了门框的同时，迹部景吾也软着腰肢到达了高潮。

“别，不要在这里……”

察觉到了塞满小穴的那根东西还是依旧火热坚硬，迹部抱着白石，微微扭动着腰，一边断断续续地喘息，一边悄声地求他换个地方。

“那小景想去哪里呢？是想去外面让大家都看着你被我操吗？”

白石藏之介看着她轻笑，那双英俊的眉眼前落着些浅茶色的发丝，显得那双浅色的眼睛如此温润可亲。迹部景吾就着被他的性器埋在体内的姿势抱紧了他，将脸埋进他的胸膛，自己也不禁有些害羞——正是这样一个温文尔雅在整个高中都出了名的化学老师，现在正扣着她的腰，嘴里说着让人听上一遍就会更湿的荤话，两个人贴在学校的厕所里的墙壁上，做着些见不得人的不齿的勾当。

“去……去你的公寓，”迹部吻上了他的锁骨，声音有些轻颤，“求你了，藏之介。”  


白石藏之介遵从了她的意愿，将金发少女压在门板上又操得她高潮了一次之后，便带着他回了自己的公寓。

迹部景吾不是第一次跟着他回家，然而她还是在刚刚迈进门的下一刻就开始后悔。白石一直独身一人，这间不大不小的公寓也被他收拾得井井有条，备课本和一叠一叠的教科书都整整齐齐地码在书桌旁，钢笔也端端正正地放在了桌面中间，似乎还有一两张未被批改完的作业，贴着墙的书柜里也满是一些偏重于专业的书籍，墙脚甚至还摆着一些化学实验的器具。

在自己老师的公寓里做那种事，而且很可能书架上还放着自己的考试成绩记录单……浓烈的背德感使得迹部已经不太敢抬眼去看白石，然而更过分的是，就算在这种情况下，她还是察觉到了自己下身开始重新变得湿润了起来。

白石藏之介几乎是刚进门就把人拉进了怀里，他一边蹭着少女带着玫瑰香味的金色的长发，一手熟门熟路地就钻进了她的衣底，轻轻揪住了已经变硬的乳尖。其实白石心里喜欢她这套打歌服喜欢得紧，露脐的设计使得上半身的衣料在此刻显得如此可有可无，他用手轻轻一推，两团白皙的乳肉便轻轻松松地裸露在了空气中。

“小景就这么想要吗？”白石把那两团精致的小乳房揉成了各种各样的形状，同时加大了手上捏着她乳头玩弄的力度，“真是一点都不像一个校园偶像呢，嗯？”

“你别、别说了，本小姐才没……唔……”迹部景吾嘴里还没有反驳完，就被白石掀开了身后的短裙揉捏着臀肉，她忍不住低低地叫了一声，现在在白石的公寓里倒是不用再顾忌着什么，所以那些诱人的音节很快就随着白石藏之介插入了她体内的动作而化作了一阵阵甜腻的呻吟。

白石把少女按在那张书桌上，让她翘着屁股，从后面一下下地操进了花穴的深处。现在他抽入插出的每一下都比先前在厕所的时候要更加用力，甚至把迹部原先白嫩的大腿根都撞得通红一片。迹部景吾这下是真的彻底地没有了一个女高中生的模样，她趴在桌子上嗯嗯啊啊地浪叫，乳尖来回被坚硬的桌面摩擦，金发散落了一背，此时迹部全身所有的感觉神经都集中在了那个被操开了的小穴里，她只知道随着白石的动作而扭着腰晃着屁股，期待着下一次更为猛烈的撞击。

“啊、啊……我……嗯……”

迹部景吾几乎连一句完整的话都说不出来，很快她被这太过于激烈的情爱折磨地泛出了眼泪。在白石藏之介一下一下地顶撞着紧致的宫口的时候，她也瞬间弓着腰，花穴里涌出了一股蜜液，尽数洒在了龟头上。白石感受着高潮过后的小穴抽搐了几秒，随后却勾起了迹部的一条腿挂在自己的臂弯，改成了侧入的姿势，开始了新一轮大开大合的抽插。

“小景不是喜欢吗？那喜不喜欢这样呢？”

白石低下头去亲她的泪痣，然后极尽温柔地舔掉了她滑落的泪水。迹部景吾晃着头，她几乎要被折磨的失了神，少女匀称修长的小腿松松地挂在白石的胳臂上，随着他操干的动作一摇一晃，乳肉已经被桌面蹭得泛红，然而像小果实一样的乳头还硬硬地立在胸前，随着白石的顶弄也一上一下地晃着。

白石敛了眼睛，他看着少女下身白嫩的花唇已经被自己的性器挤到了两旁，而每次性器抽出来的时候，上面都能带出晶莹的淫液，花唇上方的阴核也已经完完全全地肿成了艳红色，他稍微伸手揪住那颗小花蒂一捏，少女的呻吟马上就变了个调，然后小穴里便又是一阵高潮的抽搐。

“这么舒服吗？这可真不像平常的小景啊。”

迹部景吾已经连哀求的话都没有力气说了，她躺在书桌上，随着白石操弄自己的动作抽抽噎噎地啜泣，两三次的高潮足以耗费掉她所有的精神，现在她觉得自己的小穴估计已经被折磨得红肿不堪，然而白石却像是不知道一样，还是一下一下地顶着她的宫口。

要坏了，求求你，要坏了，迹部悄声哭着伸手去推着欺身压在自己身上的男人，结果只是被顶弄了那么一下，她便又化作了一滩春水，任人揉捏着腰肢为所欲为。在硕大圆润的龟头挤进了宫口的时候，少女哭着叫了一声，浑身被快感冲了个透，花穴里也再次到达了高潮，这下迹部是彻底地没了力气，眼睛一闭就昏了过去。

白石藏之介亲了亲她还挂着泪珠的眼睫，随后抓着她柔软的乳肉，下身也把精液都悉数射进了少女的子宫里。


End file.
